


La Vie

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Marking, Mental Anguish, Other, Porn With Plot, 浴室play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 关于朱丽叶在成为日后那个引人瞩目的摇滚歌手前所发生的事情。她曾平凡、迷茫，曾想一死了之，想就这样干脆将自己生命的意义交给死亡来定义。





	La Vie

**Author's Note:**

> \- WARNING: 第一段存在大段心态极度崩溃失落状态的描写，心态不稳定者请谨慎阅读。  
\- 是第九届维罗纳大逃猜画组冠军艾赭老师@船工艾赭 的点文  
\- 朱丽叶的设定有参考事业开始前的Patti Smith

-

朱丽叶蹲在地上，手里紧紧抓着音箱线，缩成一团。她的身体颤抖着，泪水从眼眶中不受控制地流出滚落，打湿了她穿在身上破烂的牛仔裤和T恤。为什么要哭呢。她质问自己，却只得到尖叫的沉默；那就像是开演前调音不当时会从音箱中传来的刺耳的尖啸，尖利得仿佛她的耳膜都要被刺穿。

她听见自己已经沙哑的喉咙中传来抽噎，那已经破碎得不成样子了——正如同她短暂的人生一般。她只能将自己哭成现在这个鬼样子的原因归咎到接下来即将做的那件事情上，毕竟她的意识深处所潜藏着的对深渊彼端未知的恐惧未曾也未能消除。

朱丽叶捂着红肿的眼睛。她有些耳鸣，还有些头疼。她感觉自己很累了，只想赶快把舞台收拾完，然后回到她窄小、黑暗而湿冷的阁楼中去。——于是一切都会结束了。

她摸摸牛仔裤的口袋，没有找到酒吧的钥匙。她猜想那一定是被她塞到了夹克的哪个口袋，或者是放在了背包的夹层里。不过那都不重要了，今天收拾完后她会把钥匙放回到老板以前在门边放备用钥匙的地方。一切都会回归原位。就像朱丽叶·卡普莱从来没有在这里出现过。

朱丽叶站起身来，眼前一片天旋地转，本就昏暗的视野变得更加昏花。她扶住麦克架，大口喘着气。她的脖颈和后背冷汗密布，手指几乎脱力。她低头看了一眼，松了口气。还好线没有散。她把线整理好放回柜子里，把麦克架整齐地摆回墙边。每一个麦克风都被仔细检查过电量后关闭，她顺手把换掉的电池揣进兜里准备出门扔掉。拉下电闸之前，朱丽叶又摸遍了身上所有的兜，翻遍了背包的每一个夹层，但就是没有找到钥匙。

到底在哪里……

“你在找这个？”

朱丽叶蹲在地上，抱着背包。她看见一个人站在她面前，钥匙圈在她的指尖划出闪亮的弧形轨迹。

“啊……是的。”

朱丽叶狼狈地拉上拉链，把包背回肩膀上。

“谢谢您。”

“举手之劳。我的贝斯手在下台的时候捡到了它，考虑到你对他几乎没有印象，于是由我来转交了。”

那人一松手，钥匙掉进了朱丽叶的手心。

“正巧我也想认识一下，每天暖场的小姑娘是个什么样的人。”

朱丽叶抬起头，这才认出对方是Destiny乐队的主唱；她看见那人的头发漫漫地披散下来亮如白银，依稀想起对方的艺名是La Mort。她望进对方的眼睛，像是望进了星空的海。下一秒群星翻涌将她吞没，她闭上眼，贪求月夜的温软。——那是个极绵长的吻，她们过了许久才分开。

“我想你或许不介意我借宿一晚？”

朱丽叶耳边的碎发被吹起，脖子痒痒的。她咬着嘴唇，点点头。

“我是说，如果您不介意我家徒四壁的话。”

她一边拉下电闸一边补上一句。酒吧里最后的灯灭了，她的话落进了黑暗中。

-

朱丽叶坐在沙发上，手足无措。她还记得这个沙发是她搬过来时从旧货市场拖回来的，显然它的上一任主人急于把它出手，以至于她以远低于它价值的价格买下了它。几年来她在这个沙发上弹过吉他、看过书、画过画；她坐在这个沙发上拆过各种各样的拒信、一遍遍地数着自己仅有的钞票和硬币；她曾蜷在这里哭泣，也曾躺在这里大笑。——她有多么憎恨生活，就有多么爱这个松软的、随时能给她拥抱的沙发。

朱丽叶如坐针毡。她盯着身边堆着的皮衣外套和牛仔裤，听着浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，一动也不敢动。她的膝盖仍在颤抖着，难以自制地碰撞着彼此；她把手放到嘴边，焦躁地开始啃咬已经短得不能再短的指甲。

水声突然停了，她像弹簧一样蹦了起来。

“需要我为你做些什么吗？”她问。

“我需要你，现在。”

朱丽叶冲到浴室边。她把手在裤子上擦了擦，攥住并拧开把手，推开门。水汽在浴室里缓慢地氤氲扩散，她屏住呼吸，看到水珠顺着主唱的脖颈和手臂缓慢滑落，勾勒出简洁柔和的轮廓；腰腹的线条亦是凝练而圆滑的，干净利落地交错而过。

“为什么不靠近点？”

主唱扶稳了盘在头顶的发团，歪着头眨巴着眼睛看着她，对她伸出手。朱丽叶握住那只手，摸到对方指尖和手掌上厚而硬的茧，然后落入了一个温暖而潮湿的怀抱。那是她第二次沉没于星月夜中，La Mort给了她一个漫漫的、温柔的吻，解开了她的裤子褪到膝盖以下。朱丽叶会意，踩了两脚从裤子里挣出，迈过去亲吻吮吸对方的耳根。主唱的手从T恤下摆探进来，指节夹住她的乳首，轻轻揉捏着。她在对方耳边喘息，下身唯一还剩下的内裤很快就被分泌物浸润得一塌糊涂。

对方却也有耐心，隔着布料画着圈摩擦着那里。朱丽叶靠在她的肩膀上，凑上去跟她交换了一个短促的吻。La Mort放开了她，迈出一步绕到她后面，手臂环过她的臂膀将手指探进她的嘴——起初是一根，之后是两根和三根；那几根手指在朱丽叶的嘴里搅动，跟她的舌头玩着捉迷藏。她捏着朱丽叶的腰，牢牢制住将她倚在墙上。

而后La Mort的手从朱丽叶口中拿出，探下去从腿间摸进内裤里侧。唾液随之沾在敏感的大腿根处，邻近处的连带感觉混为一团，朱丽叶被凉飕飕的手指侵入时不自主地收缩了几下。她听见主唱在她身后笑，嘴里呼出的气喷在她的后脖颈。La Mort的手指缓慢地绕着圈，像是漩涡中的扁舟一样滑了进去；入口处仍有凉而痒的按压触感，大概是分出了一只手指扶在那里。朱丽叶握住摆在她腰上那只手的纤细的手腕，借力抬起腰迎过去，不料相对的运动正巧使主唱原本轻缓的动作擦过敏感点。她叫出声来，与此同时后颈又落下了一个吻，体内的动作似乎也加快了力度和速度。

朱丽叶感觉像是坐着过山车，在超重感中节节攀升。几乎一切词句都在喉头被割成散乱的喘息和呻吟，她意图引起对方的注意，但La Mort却像是有意无视她一样，动作的节奏丝毫没有发生改变。

“求您……”

最后她不得不说。

按在入口处的那根手指也终于有了明显的动作，揉捻着外面那颗小小的豆。于是那一刻来了——朱丽叶感觉仿佛有电流通过她的身体，她浑身上下都在跟着身体里被刺激到的那一片小小的地方痉挛、颤抖。

有那么一瞬间她觉得自己已经死了，人世间怎么可能会发生这样的事情。

-

那之后她们又来了一次，地点换到了床上。朱丽叶侧躺着，两腿被张到了一个她自己都难以置信的程度；La Mort的手仍是从腰际伸过去，极度顺利地潜进去。这一次她的动作要轻缓很多，也要细腻很多，倒更像是多年伴侣的爱抚。

“呃……如果，我是说如果。”朱丽叶小心翼翼地说，“我能否得知您真实的名字？”

“你想知道这个干嘛？”

“只是想知道……”

朱丽叶的声音变小了。她不想说出真实的原因，因为那与La Mort全然无关。La Mort抬起上半身，头靠着朱丽叶的脸。

“现在不是告诉你这个的时候。明天早上，我会写给你的。”

“您……”

朱丽叶张了张口，还是决定不再把那个问题问出来。她不想告诉她自己有多么爱她，她也不敢问对方究竟爱不爱自己——她们毕竟只是在同一个酒吧里工作的同事——更何况现在通过任何自己主动造成的羁绊无异于给其他人带来更多麻烦了。

她又流泪了。她的泪水从眼角涌出滑下，她听见水珠打湿枕头的声音。身后的人或许也听到了，靠过来舔掉了她眼边的更多泪水，像是小鸟一样轻啄她的眉梢。而后加快了手里的劲道，朱丽叶在冲击中被送上云端。

少女仰起脸来，与她所爱慕的主唱在高潮的余韵中交换了一个悠长的吻。

-

第二天早上当朱丽叶醒来的时候，La Mort已经离开了，就像她飘忽而突然地出现在朱丽叶面前一样。朱丽叶松了口气，倒也挺好——就让她们只停在一夜欢愉的程度上，让La Mort就这样把她忘却，这样之后不管发生了什么都会与她无关。她从衣柜里翻出一条白色的长裙，对着镜子换上时却看到镜子上贴着一张字条。

“在学会怎样定义自己的生命之前，不要让我来定义你的生命。—J

又及，我只爱绚烂绽放的生命。”

她把字条放到一边，看见镜子里的自己肩膀上写着“贾斯汀（Justine）”。朱丽叶怔住了。她蹲下来，忍不住想大笑：她笑她自己的幼稚，也笑自己的懦弱。她自以为已经理解了生命，但实际上她什么都不懂——或许在那个人眼里她甚至都不能算是拼尽全力地“生活”过，而只是在日复一日的重复工作中徒劳地逃避、因而郁郁不得。

她本应去拥抱生活、探索生命才是。

朱丽叶从沙发下面拉出一个木匣子，揣进怀里。她套上外套推开门，准备下楼把匣中的手枪和子弹连同昨天没来得及扔的废旧电池一起扔进楼下的垃圾桶。


End file.
